


shout out loud (the moment of the peak)

by rantaroT_T



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cowboys, Disabled Character, Fights, Gen, Horse Racing, Horseback Riding, No beta we die like mne, Platonic Relationships, kun nd winwin r bffs, names written western style, steel ball run au, yes johnny is gyro dont argue with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantaroT_T/pseuds/rantaroT_T
Summary: doyoung meets a strange man and the beginning of something more grand than anything he can imagine shifts into gear.or, a jojo's bizarre adventure part 7: steel ball run au





	shout out loud (the moment of the peak)

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! welcome 2 part one of a disaster trainwreck that id die for !! 
> 
> all of this is inspired by and dedicated to the lovely [shou](https://twitter.com/cranberrystorm) on twitter!! i hope u like it <3<3<3
> 
> fic title from nct 127's fire truck
> 
> [i also listened to this the entire time i was writing if you want to go crazy](https://youtu.be/u2RyotqH8Xk)

Doyoung Kim was many things, but weak-willed was not one. No matter how many scornful or pitying looks he received as he rolled his wheelchair to the horse stables, he would not back down. He wanted to do this, and _he would._ Paraplegic or not, he would ride a horse again. 

The dry, salty air of the San Diego morning was a comfort, familiar and welcoming. Few things in this life were comforting to him now but he didn't stop to bask in it. He kept rolling, with the intention of finding his horse and figuring out how to climb on without help but slowed down at the sound of a scuffle, a rather violent one at that. Doyoung inched closer, curiosity getting the best of him. 

A handsome young man in the gaudiest, deep blue riding gear and a brown cowboy hat was standing tall and proud as a shorter man yelled and pointed a gun at him, seemingly completely furious. Doyoung got closer. The tall handsome man seemed almost bored, eyes half lidded and sleepy. This only seemed to anger the other man more, as he began yelling in frustration and shooting. Doyoung couldn't look away, watched in awe the stranger grabbed the two bright green steel balls at his sides and tossed them at the man. They seemed to almost burrow into the other man's arm, twisting and pulling skin as it did. It was surreal, in Doyoung's opinion, that despite that, no lacerations or blood seemed form. 

The angry man let out a howling yell, holding his entire body hunched and close together. The strange man puts them back in their holsters, and Doyoung realized that somehow, without meaning to, he'd ended up almost eye level with the weapons. Something urged him closer, an almost desperate feeling pushing him to _touch touch touch reach for them._

His fingers slid gently against the smooth metal for only a moment, but that was all it took for him to feel it. Doyoung reached farther and the odd feeling, all encompassing and powerful, traveled through his hand and down his legs enough to find the strength to _move._ It was gone before Doyoung knew it, the handsome stranger pulling back and glancing at him indifferently as Doyoung fell to the ground. 

"Wait!" Doyoung cried, pushing himself as far as he could with his arms. "What was that? Why could I feel my legs?" The stranger ignored him, giving him one last glance before turning to walk away. Doyoung grit his teeth and glared, grabbing at the man's pant legs with a vice grip. "Answer me!" 

The man tilted his head. "You must have imagined it," His voice was honey smooth and rolling, much more pleasant than what Doyoung expected. "I certainly didn't see you get up." 

Doyoung scoffed, but relinquished his hold as the man walked away. "Tsk…." 

A small struggle later, he was back on his wheelchair. He needed to go find his horse, and find out who that stranger was. 

\---

On the morning of September 25th, 1890, the Steel Ball Run Race is set to begin. A wealthy gentleman by the name of Kun Qian used his mighty fortune to fund a horse race spanning the entire country and multiple days, a hefty cash prize as the reward. People came from all over to sign up and take a chance for the glory and money. 

Ten clicked his tongue, observing from the office windows as the masses gathered to saddle up and get ready. Mr. Qian watched him nervously, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. Next to him, his partner eyed him in a curious silence. Ten paid WinWin no mind. 

"Mr. Qian, I want you to know I _am_ incredibly grateful you've allowed me to use your race for such matters. Yet still, I have to remind you how unwise betraying my trust would be." The threat did not go unheard, if Kun's loud swallow and quick shuffling was any indication.

"Of course, Mr. President!" Kun hurried, "You don't have to worry." Ten hummed. He didn't actually think he had to worry; Kun was earnest in his simple desire of wanting to have the race happen at all. WinWin was perhaps more of an issue, but Ten would have someone keep an eye on him if need be. 

"Thank you, Mr. Qian." Ten smiled disarmingly, the clean white silk of his outfit giving an almost heavenly appearance. He stood up slowly, gritting his teeth at the sting of a phantom pain from his back. Kun seemed worried, but held himself back. _Good,_ Ten thought. _I am not_ weak.

Ten left the little office briskly, bodyguards standing close by and leading him to his carriage. Halfway across the clearing, a few men were yelling and crowding around what seemed like a pre-race fight. Ten wrinkled his nose, but took notice of a young man in a wheelchair rolling perhaps a bit too close to one of the men in the fight. It seemed odd, but to each their own, he mused. Wasn't his business if he wanted to end up without the use of his arms as well. 

Kun let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was gone. "I've never been more stressed in my life!" He wailed, clinging to his best friend. WinWin laughed softly but petting his silvery blonde hair comfortingly. "Why is he so scary...I don't even know what he's doing during the race!" 

WinWin said nothing, just kept petting his friend until he calmed down. He didn't trust President Ten, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Something about the way he held himself made WinWin uneasy; an aura of lethal power far beyond anything reasonable, even as the president. A comfortable silence fell over the two for just a moment, idling in the stillness of the office. 

An hour later, Kun got up. He sighed dramatically but smiled anyway as he dusted off his nice jacket. "Race starts in an hour, let's go get ready, Winner!" He seemed genuinely excited, but it was clear Ten's threat was still eating at him. WinWin smiled back faintly. 

"Yes, let's. I'm excited to see what happens."

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback please im starved 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JFLO_NEWKlDD) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gardenqian)


End file.
